Loosing The Memories
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: "AnnabethXPercy" in a way Two new campers arrive 13years after Percy and Annabeth's death.What's weird about these new campers? They look exactly like Percy and Annabeth... these two campers feel a strange pull to each other... why is that?
1. My Teacher Takes Off Her Shirt

It's always tragic when two great heroes die, but we all know no one can live forever, we all have to die some day... R.I.P. Perseus Jackson And Annabeth Chase- the camps greatest heroes

**Dylan POV**

I got up from my bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth and made my way down the stairs for some breakfast, the usual morning routine. Except today, I was going to be starting a new school here in Palm Bay Florida. My mom and I had moved from New York to this place. The reason why we moved? Well at my last school I had some how blown up my Gym class. I swear it wasn't me, it was this snake type person thing! Anyways, my mom immediately made us move all the down to Florida. _Florida!_ I mean what the crap? Was I that bad? We didn't have to move_ this far_ away from that stupid school.

Anyways, there's no way I can reverse time and stop that snake woman person thing from destroying my old school's gym. I was going to be starting some new school called Odyssey Charter. I really really really hope this one doesn't go up into flames, or blow up or just something like that.

"Dylan, honey, are you okay? You look a little pale." My mom, Kelly, asked me when I slung my backpack on.

"Uh, yeah mom. Just, a little tired and maybe a little nervous." I said while looking around the kitchen for something to drink.

Kelly smiled. "Well, I hope you have a fantastic day at school!" She gave me a quick hug along with a water bottle.

"Thanks mom."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you school?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure mom. I think I can handle walking a few blocks to school." I smiled weakly.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Okay,"

I walked from the kitchen and to the front door.

"Oh and Dylan?"

"Yes?" I called as I opened the door.

"Try not to get in trouble on your first day!" She hollered.

I shook my head. "I'll try mom!" I walked out of the door and slammed it shut. "I'll try." I muttered to myself.

**. . . .**

The second I set foot into that chaotic school I knew this was not going to be my best day.

I made my way through the halls and found the office at the end of the hall.

"You must be Dylan Larkson." The lady behind the office desk said.

"Uh, yeah," I smiled and made my way to the front desk. "That would be me."

She went through a few piles of papers before pulling one out and handing it to me. "There you go, your schedule. Do you need any help finding the classes?" She asked.

"No thank you, I'm pretty sure I can find them on my own." I said before walking out of the office.

I looked at my schedule while resting a bit on the wall outside the office.

**Dylan Larkson Grade: 6**

**Homeroom Teacher: Brian, Kim**

**Mathematics course 1 Hathaway, Lissa Hour: 2/3 Room: F10**

**Art course 1 Linda, Rose Hour: 4 Room: A6**

**Lunch Period**

**Language Arts Brian, Kim Hour: 6/7 Room: F1**

**Social Studies Pin, Steve Hour: 8 Room: E11**

**Science Letterman, Ashley Hour: 9 Room: E12**

**Locker number: 621 Combination: 21, 1, 10**

Oh great, just what I need early in the morning... _Math_.

I made my way to my locker, put my stuff in, took the things I needed out then slammed it shut. I had 5 minutes until class started.

Okay... so where the hell is... room F10?

I looked around my surroundings, seeing the people lessen as they make their way into their first period. E hall, okay, so F hall should be around here some where... right?

**. . . .**

It took me an extra ten minutes to find the class, and when I door the door is locked so I have to knock. It was extremely embarrassing when I walked into a completely quiet classroom with all eyes on me.

"Dylan Larkson? Your late. Oh well." The teacher, who I was assumed was Lissa Hathaway or, I mean Mrs. Hathaway. "Take a seat where ever there is an open one." She smiled.

I nodded my head and made my way to the very back of the classroom. All the eyes in the room followed me until I was seated. Only when the teacher started talking they removed their eyes away from me, thank god!

The rest of the day was okay, well, until I got to my Language Arts class, taught by Ms. Brian. I knew I was going to have trouble with this class because it involved reading and all that happy stuff. And well, truth be told I have Dyslexia. You know, something you get diagnosed with when you have a reading disorder. Anyways, the teacher, Ms. Brain, was scolding me for everything I did. I get up to sharpen a pencil- 'GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN YOUR SEAT!' I sneeze- 'KEEP QUIET!' I get up to get a tissue for the snot that is dripping from my nose- 'DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU AGAIN MR. LARKSON?' I mean seriously, it's like she has something stuck up in her behind! I cant sharpen a pencil, cant sneeze, and I cant wipe the snot dripping from me nose. What in the world can I do in this class and not get yelled at?

When the bell rang for us to leave she asked me to stay back. What did I do? Did I write to loudly or something?

When all the student were gone she got up and closed the door.

"Mr. Larkson," She started. Great, I was going to have to sit through a lecture on my first day of school.

Ms. Brian started unbuttoning her shirt. Wait, woah... what is she doing? Why is she taking off her shirt?

"I hear you have great power. Power of the Sea God." She spoke again.

Wait, what? Power? Sea god? What the hex is this woman talking about?

"Power? I don't have power! And as for this sea god well... there's a god for the sea? What in the world are you talking about Ms. Brian?" I asked while backing up to the door, my hand searching for the door knob. But when I found it, and turned it, I soon figured out the door was locked.

Crap.

She turned around to face me, and when she did, Ms. Brian was not Ms. Brian but this thing with wait... are those wings? Fangs? What is she? A vampire? And so I ask again... WHAT THE HEX IS GOING ON HERE?

"Mr. Jackson!" She screamed and lurched at me.

Woah woah woah! Did she just call me Mr. Jackson? I'm not Mr. Jackson.

"Look out!" Called a voice.

"Huh?"

A man with four legs came running in. Wait, not human legs but horse legs. A half man horse thing?

He stared at me for a moment. "Use this!" He called and then threw a pen at me.

"What am I supposed to do with a pen?" I screamed.

"Take the cap off!" He yelled.

I hastily took the pen's cap off, still not knowing the whole objective of this.

But when the cap came off it turned into a huge sword thing.

"Woah!"

"Swing Dylan!" He called.

I quickly swung the sword at the vampire type winged Ms. Brian person. I heard the sword slice through her body and soon was surrounded with silver dust.

How did I just do that?" I screamed.

**A/N:** And there we have it. Dylan Larkson! The reincarnate of Percy Jackson :)

Oh and Odyssey Charter is a real school in Florida, I Google searched school in that area and yeah. I've never been there or anything so I cant say all the facts in this chapter about it are true ):

Anyways... I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE CHARACTERS IT CONTAINS, THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS RICK RIODON! :)

Tell me what you think of this first chapter~!

Until Next Chapter :)


	2. I Have To Go To A Not So Familiar Camp

**Dylan POV**

What in the world was going on here?

"Well I didn't want us to meet this way." The horse man spoke.

"H-huh?" I asked, still shaking. I just killed something with this sword... and it turned into some sort of dust! Where the hell is the body? My god, why was this all happening to me? What in the world did I do to deserve this?

"I'm Chiron." Horse man said while walking up to me with an outstretched hand, expecting me to shake it.

I took a step back and said, "I'm Dylan."

"I see." He said while analyzing... was he going to eat me? "Well Dylan, let's take you to the camp."

"Camp? What camp? I'm supposed to be in school. Wait, what about my mom?" I asked.

"Hold on." He said and turned around with out answering. Horse man, I mean, Chiron, walked out of the classroom (the lock magically _un-locked _for him)

I sat down on one of the desks and stared at the sword. I searched the ground for the cap. I picked it up when I noticed it was resting by my shoe and capped the sword. It turned back into a pen. How am I supposed to write with this thing?

"Dylan, let's go visit your mother." I looked up to see Chiron in a wheel chair.

"Wh-what happened to your... you know... thing leg type horse... thing?"

"Well I obviously cant go out into public like that, some humans are able to see through the Mist, they might start wondering why a Centaur is walking around. Now, let's go. We need to see your mother and tell her that were leaving."

"What? Were leaving? Where?"

Chiron shook his head and looked at me. "I told you, were going to the camp."

"What camp?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." He answered.

Half-Blood... Camp Half-Blood... why did that name sound familiar? That name... I've never heard of it before... but... something just seemed... familiar about the name...

"Come on." Chiron said while rolling towards the door.

I hopped off the desk and followed him. "Hey, do you want your _pen_ back?" I asked while holding the pen out to him.

He looked back at me. "I have a feeling you'll be needing it more than I ever will." He smiled and turned around. He wheeled himself out the door and down the hallway, I followed him.

I looked at the pen closely, maybe the whole sword thing was just fake? Maybe it really is just a pen. I weighed the thing in my hand for a few minutes then slipped it into my pocket. I just hope I don't lose it...

**. . . **

When we arrived at my mom's small house on the corner she didn't seem at all surprise to see me with a guy in a wheel chair.

"Kelly, we need to take your son to the camp." He said while we sat at the dinner table drinking tea. Well they drank tea, I drank some Mountain Dew. Way better than tea.

"Camp?" For a second I thought she was just as clueless as I was about the whole situation, but then she said. "So soon? He's only 13. Did something happen at the new school?" Thought to soon, maybe she does know about everything and I'm the only one that's clueless.

"He was attacked by a Furry."

Mom bit her lip and then took a sip of her tea. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked while looking over at me.

I gave her a shrug. _Physically _I was okay, mentally, I wasn't so sure...

"We have to get him to the camp, Kelly." He said.

Mom nodded her head. "The camp is the only place that will keep him safe, right?" She asked.

Chiron nodded his head.

"Okay. But I'm coming with you." She said.

Chiron started to protest but my mom spoke again before he could speak. "Just on the way up. I want to make sure he's safe."

Chiron nodded his head. "I'll send a satyr out to secure your safety. I'm going to go on and go first. Wait until the satyr comes before you leave. He'll know the way better than you, Kelly."

Mom nodded her head.

"Wait, what is this camp? Camp Half-Blood? Why do I have to go there? And why is it safe?" I asked.

"Just go get some rest Dylan, I'm sure you've had quite a morning. I'll make you something to eat if you like." Mom smiled.

"You didn't answer me." I said.

"This will all make sense later. Just rest up." She smiled and hurried me out of the kitchen and to my room.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. I took out the pen and set it on my night stand. I closed my eyes and tried to rest up.

This day was just way to confusing...

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter :( Just wanted to get something up :)

I want to say thank you to those who reviewed this new story of mine:** percabethfan36**,** MNM and GIR means FRIENDZ 4EVA**, **'The Moment**,** DragoNik**, and** fred**! Thank you for all those reviews! :D And a special thank you to **MNM and GIR means FRIENDZ 4EVA, **for the help you've given me with the whole school thing a ma gig :D

Also, one more thing before I go... I DONT OWN PJO, RICK DOES! :D

Until Next Chapter.


	3. Who Is Percy Jackson?

**Dylan POV**

I woke up maybe a few hours after my head had collided with the pillow. It was around 5:19pm.

I walked out of my room to see my mom in the kitchen cooking chicken.

"Hey mom." I said while coming in. The smell that was surrounding us was amazing! I didn't notice I was so hungry until... well now.

"Oh, hello Dylan. Are you hungry? I'm making chicken." Kelly smiled as she turned toward me. I saw that she was chopping up lettuce, maybe for a salad. "The chicken is almost done." She said while checking the oven. "Would you like some milk to drink with it?" She asked.

"Uh." I looked in the fridge. "I think I'll have a Mountain Dew." I smiled while grabbing a can.

My mom just shook her head and sighed. "Okay Dylan, here you go." She said while setting the chicken and salad onto the table. "Hurry up and eat, this is your last dinner with me before you go to camp. The satyr has already arrived." She smiled. "His name is Grover. I offered him dinner but he refused politely while taking one of your Mountain Dew cans from the trashcan." Kelly sat down at the table with me. "Anyways, he's in the living room if you didn't notice."

I took hold of one of the chicken legs and took a huge bite. "I see." I mumbled. What is a satyr anyways? Isn't it one of those half goat things. Great, is everyone at this camp half something? Is that why it's called Camp Half-Blood? This is just to weird.

When I was done we went out into the living room to see a guy sitting on the couch. He looked around 16-ish, something like that, with curly brown hair. He didn't look like some half goat man person. But like a disabled teenage human with crutches. Or maybe he was like Chiron and the crutches are just for show.

"Percy?" He screamed while jumping up. "Perseus Jackson?" He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Who-who's Percy?" I screeched.

He pulled back. "Wait a minute, your not Percy."

Wide-eyed, I shook my head. "I-I don't even know who this Percy guy is? What, do I look like him?" I asked.

Grover shrugged and looked over at my mom. "Are you ready" He asked.

"Wait, who's Percy?" I asked. The name sounded familiar... maybe I knew him. Or maybe... since I look a lot like him he's my long lost brother! "Who's Percy?" I asked agian, this time with more excitement.

"Percy was a friend of mine." Grover said.

"Was?" I asked.

Grover looked at me and a tear dripped down from his face. "He was brave hero! Him and Annabeth! They were a great team! They fought with great bravery. until... some how... they... died..." Grover bursted out into tears. "Oh why! Why Hades! Why did take them? They were good heroes!" Grover broke down onto his knees and started crying. "And Percy... was... supposed to be... in-in-invincible! The monster f-f-f-found his weak pooooiiiiinnnnt."

What was I supposed to do when a goat man breaks down crying?

I patted my hand on his shoulder. "Er... there there?"

Grover sniffed and got up. "It's not your fault." He said while wiping his tears.

"Grover honey, would you like to have another can?" My mom asked while handing him a Mountain Dew can.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered while taking the can.

"What about me? I want another can."

Kelly smiled at me and said. "You have to legs, you can go get your own."

I sighed and got up. I grabbed a pop from the fridge and then went back to the living room. "Okay... so can we go now? Grover, you okay?" I asked kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah, let's go." Grover got up from the floor and took his crutches. "You have a car, Kelly?" He asked.

"Yeah, right this way." She smiled and let us to the garage door in the back of the house.

I got in the front seat as Kelly got in the driver's seat. Grover took the back seat.

"Alright, everyone buckled up?" My mom asked cheerily.

After we all said yes she put the car in gear and drove off into the streets.

**. . . (a few hours later) . . .**

"So... someone explain to me why I'm leaving my mom's house to go to some camp?" I asked.

My mom looked over at me and then back to the road. It was and nice quiet outside. But everything seemed kind of creepy because of all the shadows the night sky provided.

"It's your father."

"Huh?" I asked while looking around.

"I mean the reason why your going to this camp. Your father recommended it." She said.

"My father?" I asked.

Kelly nodded her head. "Yes." She smiled. "He was a great man."

"Was? Did he die too?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, but... he had to leave. He didn't want to leave though, Dylan. He loved you. He love me... but he was forced to leave." She whispered. "He was so amazing."

"Mhm, they're always amazing." I heard Grover mutter. (**a/n: **this line is similar to the line in the PJO movie when they were driving down the street to CHB couldnt help it!)

"How was he forced to leave?" I asked.

"He... just was. Look, this will all make sense when you get to this camp."

"Mhm." I muttered.

**. . . **

It felt like forever before Kelly stopped the car. "Well... it's just up that hill." She smiled.

I nodded my head and opened my door but didn't go out.

"Come on Dylan." Grover called while starting his way up the hill. "The faster we get you in the camp the more safe you'll be."

I sighed and got out of the car. "I'll be able to come and visit you, right mom?" I asked.

"Uh." She looked at Grover. "S-sure Dylan, just go ahead and get to the camp." Kelly said.

I nodded my head. "Okay mom, love you." I said and went to join Grover.

"Love you too!" I heard her call and then drove off into the night.

"Come on, let's get to camp." Grover said. Just that moment I heard a scream. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Grover shrieked and ran up the hill, I followed him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know!" He called and ran faster. Woah, does he even_ need _his crutches?

"Help!" Someone screamed. I stopped running... I know that voice.

**A/N:** Sorry for not writing more, i'm really pissed off at a certain someone and really cant concentrate on writing, sorry.

Until Next Chapter!


	4. I Step Into A Cat Fight

_"What was that?" I asked._

_"I don't know and I don't want to know!" He called and ran faster. Woah, does he even need his crutches?_

_"Help!" Someone screamed. I stopped running... I know that voice._

**Dylan POV**

I ran in the direction the scream came from. When I got there I saw two girls. One had pretty blond hair that just... looked amazing in the sunlight with knowing gray eyes. The other had dark black hair and was the exact definition of beautiful. The dark haired girl also looked a bit older that the blond and I.

The blond haired girl looked over at me with a scowl, as if she really didn't want me here. Okay, so who was I saving? Or was it just a cat fight?

I got the pen out and took the cap off. "Uh... is there something wrong l-ladies?" I asked nervously.

The dark haired girl looked at me and then at the blond. She then looked straight back at me with a look of hurt on her face. "I-I was just walking around these woods and suddenly this girl here came out of no where and assaulted me!" She ran over to me. "I was so scared! She told me not to scream but I did anyways." She sobbed. "Oh please sir, please help me!" She wrapped her arms around me, catching me off guard.

"Uh... um." Was all my brain could tell my mouth to do.

What do I do in this situation.

"Dylan! Get away from her!" I heard Grover yell.

The girl stepped back and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Uh." I said, still not knowing what to say.

The girl looked back at the blond haired girl.

I then took at the blond haired girl. She had gray eyes, an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half Blood' along with a pair of denim shorts. The blondie sighed frustrated. "I'm not the one assaulting anyone. If anyone's doing the assaulting I'd say it's the Empusa over there." The girl jerked her chin towards the dark haired girl.

"What?" I asked.

The dark haired girl looked at me with a smile. "Okay, no use hiding it. Come here boy." Her finger motioned me to come closer to her.

I took a step towards her as if I had no will over my actions.

"Dylan! Kill her!" I heard Grover scream.

What? Kill someone? Kill a lady? Why would I do that? She's not some amphibious monster!

"Dylan, she's a Empusa, the feast off of men! Kill her before she kills you."

"Don't listen to him boy." The dark haired girl whispered as I took another step towards her.

"Oh you idiot." I heard someone whisper. In seconds I was facing the floor.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

The sword I was holding had been knocked out of my grip.

"Well I couldn't just watch you go to her so she could eat you." The blond said, the one who apparently attacked me. She got up and grabbed the sword that had flew out of my hands. "Chiron tells me to greet the new demigod and I get attacked by an Empusa. That's just my luck." She muttered as she ran towards the dark haired girl.

But when the blond swung the sword the dark haired girl quickly dodged her attack. She was by my side in seconds.

"Woah." I said while getting up.

The dark haired girl gripped my arm and turned me towards her with strength I know not a regular human could posses. Her head went straight for my neck. I couldn't just stand here and take this.

I balled my fist up and swung it at her. The hit barely affected her but it gave the blondie enough time to swung the sword at her. The sword sliced though her and she turn into silver dust, just like Ms. Brian had.

"Well, thanks for your help." The blond turned toward me. "You must be Dylan, the new demigod. I'm, Alice, daughter of Athena. Apparently I'm some reincarnation of this girl named Annabeth." She shrugged.

Annabeth. That name rang a bell. Yet, just like all the other names that _rung a bell_, I just couldn't quite figure out who they were.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be some reincarnation of this guy named Percy Jackson."

Alice stiffened but then nodded.

"Well we should get to camp." Grover said.

"Yes. And inform Mr. D that you've made it here alive." Alice smiled and then turned to finish the walk up the hill.

"Hey Alice." I said while catching up with her.

"What?" She asked.

"Your pretty.. when your... fighting." I said. Wait, I didn't mean to say that, what I meant was that she was a good fighter... oh crap... well there's no taking it back now...

She turned towards me with a blush. "What?"

I laughed. "Just kidding!" I didn't want it to look like I had some crush on her or something.

"Jerk." She growled and then started walking faster up the hill.

Her word hurt me for some reason. I don't know why. Why would a girl's word(s) hurt me?

I sighed and shook my head. There was something familiar about that girl... but what?

**A/N:** Yes, so there we have it, finally chapter four where now he starts to learn things... have a few flashbacks (of Percy's memory)... and learn they have new enemy! :)

Well... until next chapter. :D


	5. Learning Greek Mythology Is Real

**Dylan POV**

I walked into a place called 'The Big House' although the house didn't really seem quite so big. We met up with a guy with dark curly brown hair. I was assuming that he was the guy that they called Mr. D.

"Another brat? Ah, that's just great." He mumbled from his chair. He seemed to be playing poker with a guy in a wheel chair. They had the stereo on and, ironically enough, it was playing Poker Face by Lady Gaga on it.

"Oh Dylan, you've made it back alive. Welcome." The guy in the wheel chair turned around and I noticed that it was the horse man from earlier, Chiron.

"Uh, yeah... thanks."

Grover and Alice left me to come in The Big House by myself.

Chiron smiled. "This is Mr. D, the camp instructor."

"Yup." Mr. D said. He didn't even bother looking up to see me.

"Mr. D, why don't you greet our new camper." Chiron said.

"Yeah, and why don't you get back to the game old man." He said.

"Oh... well then." Just then a boy with dark brown hair came running down a hallway with a flute in his hands.

"Zamir. Hold it." Chiron called.

"Huh?" The boy stopped and ran up to Chiron. "Yes Chiron?" He asked.

"You, see this boy here. His name is Dylan, I would like you to show him around camp and when your done with that bring him to the Hermes cabin, he hasn't been claimed."

Zamir looked at me and then nodded. "Okay, come on Dylan." He smiled and led us out the door. "Well as you can tell my name is Zamir, I'm unclaimed myself."

"Unclaimed?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, your new here. Well when your claimed it means that your immortal parent has well claimed you as their kid."

"What? Immortal parent?" Zamir wasn't making any sense.

He looked me over. "Really? No one has explained to you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh great. Okay, I guess I'll explain to you about why your in this whole mess. You, Dylan have a human mom, and then your have a not so human dad. Please please please tell me you know about the Greek myths and the gods." He said.

"Kind of." I knew enough from a few lessons on Greek mythology in my social studies class. There were the gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and a lot of others and then there are a lot of Greek monsters slayed by heroes in the stories.

"Well those Greek myths are real."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "_What?_"

He smiled. "Well something that great cant stay a myth now can it?"

"What about the monsters?" I asked. "Weren't they, you know, killed?"

"Yes, they were killed, but like the gods they lived on. Look, Greek mythology is all real. Fully real and it wants to kill you. Well some of it. That's why your here. Because your dad is a god and the monsters want your blood. Hey I made a rhyme. Well, anyways, your at this camp to keep you safe, to harness your powers, and become a warrior."

Okay, this time I laughed. "Me? A worrier? Sorry but I think you've got the wrong idea. I have dyslexia and ADHD. I'm labeled as a 'special kid' and my psychiatrist thinks that they should lock me up."

Zamir shook his head. "You cant read English because your mind is set on Ancient Greek. And the ADHD? Well it's what keeps you alive in battle. Your a special kid. Were _all_ special kids. So let's live with it and take a tour of the camp." He smiled.

**. . .**

After the long, boring tour of the camp we stopped at the Hermes cabin, the cabin for the Hermes kids and for the undetermined.

"Do you know how long it will be until I'm determined?" I asked.

Zamir looked over at me. "Most likely soon. They're always claimed soon." He said and then picked up his flute.

"What about you? How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, a few years."

"And you haven't been claimed?"

He dropped his flute. "It's time for dinner, let's line up."

**. . .**

After that Zamir didn't talk much to me.

_Oh great, there goes my first friend I have in this place. Way to go Dylan, way to go._

They told me that the huge enormous camp fire was to make sacrifices to the gods. You were supposed to give the best part of your meal up to them.

I scraped off the juiciest part of my steak and some of the tender mashed potatoes. "Dad... if you can hear me... all I want is to know who you are... so... yeah."

I joined the Hermes kids at their table. I ate my food silently. After dinner it was time for a sing-a-long at the camp fire. It was being led by the Apollo kids. I think he's the god of music and what not.

"_Little rabbit Foo Foo, hopping through the forest, Scooping up the field mice, and bopping them on the head, And down came the good fairy, and she said, 'Little rabbit Foo Foo, I don't want to see you Scooping up the field mice, and bopping them on the head.'_" They sang. Some of the younger kids joined in.

After all the child-ish songs (meaning after all the little kids left to go to bed the songs changed. After a few of those songs they got out their instruments, along with Zamir. They started playing songs on levels only magicians like Beethoven or what ever famous magicians are out there. It was really... okay I don't want to sound gay or anything, but they sounded beautiful. I didn't even know someone could make sounds like that.

But after the night grew on we were forced to go back to our cabins.

"You liked the music." Alice said while getting up.

"Hm?"

"Are you deaf? I said that you liked the music, didn't you?" She asked.

"Um, sure, it was okay I guess."

"Okay? The music was absolutely beautiful!" She said dreamily. "And Zamir." She said even more dreamily. "He's just the best." She whispered, afraid he might hear her.

"Uh, okay. Why are you talking to me about this?" I asked.

Her face turned red as she glared at me. "Never mind." And with that our conversation was over and she stomped away.

"What was that about?" I muttered to myself and then went on to my new home.

**A/N: **Okay, this is more of a fluff scene than anything else. BUT after this chapter it will get better I promise X3 This chapter was mainly to show us the new character Zamir. Who is he the son of? And no, it's not Apollo :)

Until Next Chapter


	6. Talking To Pegasi,Thats Not Weird At All

**Dylan POV**

_DREAM_

_**PERCY POV**_

_"Kronos!" I yelled. "What are you doing here? _How _did you get here?"_

_A man with golden hair and golden eyes was looking over at Annabeth and I. I knew the second I saw him it had to be the man I had defeated 10 years ago. Stupid Kronos, what was he doing here?_

_"Isn't it obvious Percy Jackson? I told you I would come back... and I have. It only took me 10 years to do it, but hell, I'm back. And I'm here to take your _life_." He smiled._

_"Over my dead body." Annabeth snarled._

_"Annabeth, " I growled. "Please stay out of this, I don't want you getting hurt."_

_"Believe it or not SeaWeed brain but I can take care of myself." She said, getting her dagger out, ready for a fight._

_I shook my head. I knew once that woman made up her mind there was no way _I _could change it._

_I got Riptide out and uncapped it. A full sword appeared before me._

_"Well Kronos, if it's a fight your looking for, then it's a fight your getting."_

**. . .**

I woke up sweating. What was that dream all about? Who in the world is Kronos? And was that Percy Jackson? Wait, that was the sword I now carried! What the Hades is going on here? I look nothing like that old geezer!

"Get up! Get up! Get up you lazy bums! Today you start a fresh day. Also a day of... Capture The Flag!" I heard Zamir call through out the cabin. "Your going to miss it if you... _don't get up_!"

"Zamir, it's what? 7 in the morning? Gods I'm tired." I heard someone mumble.

"As camp leader it's my job to make sure you lazy kids are up, eating breakfast, and ready for cabin inspection! An I _know _stuffing all the crap under the beds isnt going to work this time, so were going to have to actually clean."

After that little motivational speech there were groans coming from all angles of the cabin as the campers got off their beds and found a 'clean' pair of clothes.

I got up too. I found my new Orange colored Camp Half-Blood t-shirt resting on top of my dresser. I took off my night shirt (which I soon found was drenched in sweat from last night's nightmare.) and put it on. I grabbed a pair of pants from my draw (I had gotten them from one of the Hermes kids). When I was fully dressed I decided to make my bed.

"Hey Dylan." Came a voice. It was Zamir.

I turned around. "Oh, hey there Zamir."

"Sorry about yesterday, how I acted I mean. Can we still be friends?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." I shrugged.

Just then a conch horn blew.

"Alright campers! Line up for breakfast!" Zamir said while walking towards the door.

Everyone silently lined up in front of him. I got in the back of the line, not really knowing where to stand at.

We all walked to the pavilion. I got some eggs and bacon, something that just seemed so good at the moment. I sacrificed the fluffiest part of my eggs and the bacon with the most fat to my dad, whoever he is. To me those were the best parts of this meal. I really didn't have anything to say to my dad so I made my way to the Hermes table where everyone seemed to be fully awake. They were laughing and fooling around. Omelets flew through the air from time to time.

After we were done with our breakfast we made our ways back to the cabin to clean up. Even though there was an inspection every morning the cabin was a mess! I don't know how they pass the inspections. But today they were cleaning like there was no tomorrow. With talk about a Capture The Flag, everyone seemed to be excited. To me Capture The Flag just really didn't seem like that much of a fun game to play. More like a childish game to me.

When the inspection came the cabin was slightly clean. Well, not as messy as it was before but not as clean as it probably should be.

It was around 9:12am when we all left the cabin. It was time to go to sword and shield practice. Everyone seemed to be kind of un-easy when we left.

"Oh it's just the instructor they have for the training." Zamir said when I asked why everyone seemed to be so nervous.

"Why? Is he scary?" I asked.

Zamir laughed. "It's not a he were talking about, it's a she. Her name is Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say.

We arrived in the stadium to see a 5 foot something inches woman parading around, showing campers how to hold a sword and a shield at the same time. This must have been Clarisse. She was also knocking down campers to show them the right way to use a sword.

"Woah." I said. "She is scary." Just the aura coming from this woman seemed to be flaring 'step back or I kill you', just some crazy scary aura thing.

She turned around to face us. "Hermes cabin. Your late... as usual." She muttered. "20 push-ups." She said. When none of us got on the floor she spoke again. "_NOW_!"

We all dropped to the floor and gave her the twenty push-ups she demanded.

After sword and shield class we went to Archery. It was hosted by Chiron. When I say him I thought I might finally get a break... but I was completely wrong! We were trying to shoot arrows, wait no, not just arrows but _flaming _arrows at the target. Let's just say after this class the only thing left un-burned was the targets.

Then we moved to winged horseback riding.

"Hello class, I see we have some new-comers." The teacher smiled. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes. "I'm Ms. Gardner, your horseback riding instructor. But please call me Katie." Well she looked like an easier teacher... compared to the other ruthless ones. "Now, Dylan is it? We don't start our class off right away with riding the pegasi. First we must connect with them. Treat them as if they are human. So, class, please proceed to the pegasi you've chosen the first do you started this class. Dylan, when the campers have gone to their pegasi, please feel free to choose one yourself." She smiled, again, at me.

I nodded my head. "Um, okay."

When everyone was grooming their pegasi I decided it was time to find one of my own.

_"Boss!"_ I heard someone yell. I looked around.

_"Over here Boss!" _ Again I looked around but I only say a black pegasi staring at me. Wait... was that thing talking to me?

"Uh... hello?" I asked while walking over to it.

_"Haha! Boss it's been a while. Why have you been gone so long?"_ He asked.

"Uh... what?" I asked.

The pegasi stared at me and then cocked his head. _"Wait, your not Percy." _He said.

"Um, no. I'm Dylan." Gods, even the pegasi thought I was this Percy guy!

"Dylan!" He screamed, excited.

"Oh good, you've found one." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Katie.

"Oh, no, it was just talking to me..."

"Wait, the pegasi was talking to you?" She asked.

Oh wow, that must have sounded crazy. "Yeah." I nodded my head. "He thought I was this Percy guy."

"Well you do look a lot like Percy Jackson." She smiled while giving me a grooming brush. "Here, groom him. His name is Blackjack and for some reason no one has picked him."

"Alright." I said while taking the brush.

After this class we headed to monster assault technics class thing. It was hosted by these two guys that looked exactly alike... except one was taller.

"I'm Travis."

"And I'm Connor."

"As most of you know, were your instructors for this class."

"Which I must say is a _sweet _job!" Travis said with a big smile. Right off the back I could tell these two were Hermes kids.

"Were here to teach you about monster assault technics!" Connor smiled.

"Okay, it's this simple. One of you attack from behind while..."

"The other is distracting the front!" Connor finished for him. Yup, defiantly twins.

The day could only get stranger and stranger, along with the instructors.

We had free time after this class and I decided to take a break. All of this was wearing me out!

It wasn't until after dinner was it time for us to play Capture The Flag. Everyone was dressing up in full armor so I decided it would be best for me to too. The Hephaestus cabin gave me a hand-me-down pair of armor that, like most of the things about this camp, seemed familiar. Being in the Hermes cabin meant that I was part of the blue team. I guess that was cool. The Ares cabin was leader of the team... which was kind of scary.

"Campers! Line up!" Chiron called.

Everyone at Camp Half-Blood seemed to be there (except for the younger campers) and it was just a massive place of blue and red. The two teams divided onto two sides. Everyone was cheering and seemed to be in a good mood. I was handed a sword, which scarred me. A sword, a shield and some battle armor... this cant be good.

"Let's go over the rules before we begin." Chiron said and the whole camp grew silent.

"The creek is the boundary line." He said. "The entire forest," Chiron motioned to the forest behind him. "is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed,and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed,but may not be bound or gagged." Prisoners? Did her say prisoners? Oh crap. "No killing or maiming is allowed." There was a lot of 'sad' sighs coming from the Ares group. "Last but not least... Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag! Soldiers, fall out!" Chiron called and everyone ran to the forest, finding their position.

**A/N:** Wow, long chapter... well to me. Took me forever to write this.

Well anyways, I wanted Capture The Flag it's own chapter so... yeah :)

Thank you for reading.

Until next chapter!

ps: DON'T OWN PJO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

pss: in the song i'm listening to... it seems haunted... creepy! D:


	7. Man I Need A Mountain Dew

**Dylan POV**

Everyone was charging at everyone, trying to get through the boundary line and off to find the other team's flag.

I must admit, this was way more fun that the real capture the flag. This was like... the _ultimate_ capture the flag!

"Come on, I think I know where the flag's at!" Zamir called to me and I quickly followed after him.

"You're not getting any farther than this." A male voice called. We both looked up to see some guy in armor wearing a blue helmet.

"Wanna bet?" Zamir smirked and then charged at him. Zamir seemed to be giving this guy everything he had. Right slash, left slash, forward, dodge and then repeat was basically was what he was doing. But once he fell into the rhythm to it he changed it all up, confusing the enemy.

Three more soldiers for the red army came out from nowhere! They were all charging at _me_!

"Dylan, run!" Zamir called back to me. He didn't have to tell me twice. I got the Hades out of there. I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I stumbled a few times but I didn't take me long to get back up on my feet.

After a few minutes I stopped at a creek for a break. I dunked my head in it and then came back up, resurfacing. I felt this strange power well up inside me just as I did. That... was weird. But when I looked up I saw the red team's flag.

"No way," I whispered and then got up from the ground. I walked over to the flag only to be greeted with the floor again. Alice had jumped out of nowhere and landed directly on top of me! What the crap?

"Do you really think it would be _that _easy?" She asked while getting up. Alice had her sword at my neck seconds before I could get up. "I'm the daughter of Athena. Sure, wisdom yeah, but also battle strategy." Alice bent down, sword still in place, but is it me, or did that point get a little closer. "I _always_ win." She whispered, her lips right behind my ear.

Alice's head flew up suddenly. She removed the sword from my neck. Yay, I don't have to die today.

"Oof!" By removing the sword, this just meant she could kick me around. Alice had pushed me forward, making me fall face first into the dirt. I spit out the dirt that had crawled into my mouth... I think there might have also been a few ants in there too.

Okay, what can I use against this girl. How the Hades can I win. I mean, she must have some weakness!

Moments later the thought came to me.

I pointed to a random direction and yelled. "Zamir is over there playing his flute!" I jumped up only to see her smirking.

"Nice try, but I have him captured, there's no way he could be over there."

"Dang. Really thought that would work." I muttered and then picked up my swords.

Alice looked at me and then to the sword. "Let's fight. If you win, you capture the flag, if I win; you show me where your flag is." She said, raising her sword.

"Um, okay." I backed away from her a few feet and then raised my sword. She nodded her head and then charged at me.

Okay, I had no experience with fighting what-so-ever. So what happened next was really no shocker to me.

Alice first went for my thigh. I felt her sword slide right through my pants leg, creating a cut. Oh man did it burn like hell!

I stumbled back a bit griping my leg. She only came at me again, not waiting for my recovery. This time I was able to block it, badly. She disabled me of my sword and slashed at my arm. "Agh!" I screamed and dropped to the floor, griping my arm. But no, Alice wasn't done, she just had to cut my other arm and kick me down again.

After a few minutes of me not moving Alice bent down to where her lips were by my ear once again. "Is that all you got?" She whispered and then lifted herself up. "And I thought you were going to be some special demigod. Guess I thought wrongly about you Dylan. You're just another weakling... not match for me. Nothing like Perseus Jackson." Alice twirled around and picked up my sword. "Now... where is that flag?" She asked.

I shook my head and tried to get up but I just couldn't. Oh come on! I can't be this big a wimp!

I looked over at the creek. I had this strange feeling that going over to it would help me, but I had no idea how I was going to get up and do that... but still, I had to try.

I tried moving up again, not budging.

_"Come on Dylan! You can do it!"_ I shouted in my head.

After what seemed like forever I managed to get up on my knees.

"Oh, you're up, does this mean you're still willing to fight after I've kicked your ass?" Alice asked.

I ignored her and tried to get up on both feet.

Alice as next to me in seconds. "Guess I'm going to have to finish this." She mumbled.

Wait what? Did that mean she was going to try to _kill _me? Oh Hades!

At that I managed to stumble forward.

Alice moved so that she was facing me. She grabbed at my dirt/blood stained ripped up Camp Half-Blood shirt. I wonder if I'll be able to get a new one of these... Anyways, back to Alice grabbing my shirt. She lifted me up slightly and then threw me... _threw me_ into the river bed. How did that girl get so much strength?

"Training, and training and training Dylan. I train, I work out. I might be able to rip off a Hydra's head, except I wouldn't do that because two would grow in its place... but still, you get me point." She blabbered.

But I wasn't really listening to her. I felt water slither up under my sleeve and it felt kind of weird, creepy, yet soothing at the same time. In seconds I was feeling better than ever. I soon hoped up but Alice was there to knock me down.

"Hey great work Dylan! I got the flag!" I heard someone scream. I looked up to see Zamir holding up the red team's flag.

Alice smacked her forehead with her palm and then stormed off.

In seconds, members from the red team and the blue team started to appear. Oh great, _now _you guys come. And Zamir gets to take all the glory. That's just crap!

I stood back up and stormed off in a random direction in the woods.

Man... I need a Mountain Dew.

"You really are the son of Poseidon... and not only that but your Percy's reincarnation... looks like I'm going to have to kill you too." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see a man with golden hair and golden eyes to match. He was leaning against the tree.

I didn't know this guy... but I did. Fear shot through me as I thought this and he must have seen it run through me because he smiled a wicked grin.

"Kronos," I whispered hoarsely.

**A/N:** Zamir takes the glory, Dylan is beaten to a pulp and Alice is superly mad. Yeah! Everything works out! Summary if you were too lazy to read the entire chapter ;p

Anyways, Kronos, yay, that's always something to be happy about.

Thank you for reading!

And, Until Next Chapter!


	8. Why Cant I Stop Blushing!

**Alice POV**

Oh my gods I can't believe I lost that! That stupid Dylan kid distracted me and I let some guy sneak up and take the stupid flag! UGH! And that 'some guy' was Zamir Gates! Stupid stupid _stupid_ hot Zamir! Why does he have to be so charming and decisive? Why? Lord Zeus please just tell me why?

"You really are the son of Poseidon... and not only that but your Percy's reincarnation... looks like I'm going to have to kill you too." I heard someone say.

I froze in my tracks. It couldn't be. That Titan is long gone... so...

I looked over where I heard the voice.

Kronos.

Kronos was standing a few feet away from Dylan with an evil look on his face.

My blood ran cold.

Kronos is the guy who killed Percy and Annabeth when he had found a more suitable host for his body... I see that he is still using the same one. This guy is bad news.

_Well duh Alice, he just said he is going to have to kill Dylan!_

I tried to move from my position (I was well hidden by the trees and bushes) to go in there and help him but my body froze as a vision fell upon me.

_I was in Annabeth's body when she and Percy had been facing the Titan King ten years ago. Annabeth was thinking battle strategy. But the Titan Lord had the advantage on his side. Or should I say... he had plenty of time on his side._

_Kronos was making it hard for Annabeth and Percy to get a clear shot on Kronos because he was slowing down time, fast forwarding it, reversing it and then slowing it down again. I felt really bad for the humans around the area who was also facing this weird time change. It was kind of making Percy and Annabeth dizzy, let alone nauseated._

_"How are we going to win this one?" Annabeth was thinking. "He's got the advantage." She glanced over at Percy with a worried expression on her face._

_Percy just shot her a smile and then looked behind her at something and nodded._

_"The baby, he's still at the sitter's house. I hope he's okay." Annabeth thought._

_Woah I didn't know she had a kid. (And I'm supposed to be her reincarnation bah!)_

_"Annabeth!" Percy screamed._

_Annabeth looked up a moment too late and was cut right through her stomach. The pain fled through her to me. And let me tell you, a poisonous blade that is meant to kill you with in two strikes, did _not _feel pretty good._

_Annabeth immediately fell down to the floor._

I gasped. Most of my vision's never got further than that one. They're sometimes different but a lot of them are just that same one over and over again.

"Dylan!" I screamed and jumped from the trees and the bushes. I must have looked like some sort of crazy savage just then.

Kronos nearly fell over. "Holy crap girl! You almost gave this old man a heart attack." Kronos breathed, as if she had the breath knocked out of his body. "I'm not used to this new body quite yet."

"New body?" I asked. It did look a lot different from the one I had seen in the vision. Actually, much much different.

"Why yes. After Annabeth and Perseus had torn up my other one I had to get this new one. A Titan Lord shouldn't go around with scratches. And once I get a hold of this body and over time, I will soon return to my original Titan form." He said.

"You mean the one where you were barfin' up babies?" I asked.

Kronos glared at me and then turned to Dylan. "Another time perhaps... but heed my warning Dylan. Treasure the ones you love because one by one they shall fall... just like your father." Kronos said and within a few seconds he disappeared into the shadows.

"Okay... that was weird." I said.

"What?" Dylan asked while turning around to me.

"He let you go. The Titan Lord never shows mercy."

"Maybe you scarred him off with your face." He teased.

"My face is not ugly! Besides, weren't you the one who said I was pretty when I was fighting? Man I must have looked pretty hot back their when I pulverizing you to a pulp." I smiled as a small blush escaped onto my cheeks.

"Whatever." He said.

I felt my eyes bug out of my head when I saw the sign above Dylan's head. I mean, I shouldn't have been that surprised when I saw it because he is the reincarnation of Percy Jackson, but still, seeing the sign was just amazing.

"What? What is it?" Dylan asked liked the moron he is and turned around.

"It's not what's behind you; it's what above you Seaweed Brain." I said and then immediately regretted it. I covered my mouth with my hands as another blush crept up my neck. Seaweed Brain is what Annabeth used to call Percy.

Dylan acted as if he hadn't heard me and looked up.

"What the Hades is that?" He asked while reaching out to it. But his hand when right through it when he 'touched' it. The image immediately disappeared.

"Well, looks like you're the son of Poseidon." I smirked, despite the situation.

"Oh sweet." He smiled.

**. . .**

After all the happy hoo-ha with the new son of Poseidon being claimed and after Percy was moved into his new cabin, I decided to walk along the beach. My body knew this was the best place to be. We only had about an hour until curfew, but that was enough time for me.

I felt the nice warm sand squish in between my toes and the waves wash upon my feet as I walked by. I must admit, the feeling was wonderful.

"Alice." I heard a familiar voice call.

Oh great, more familiar voices. What's next, the goddess of chaos? How many people did this Annabeth person know?

But when I turned around to see who it was I saw the goddess of wisdom... holding an old beat up Yankees cap. Now my first response isn't what I thought it would be, but the words just blurted out of my mouth like when they did for when I had called Dylan by Percy's nickname. "My cap!" I ran up to her and almost grabbed the old hat but fought the urge to do so.

A blush rose once more. "Oh I'm sorry mom, I mean Athena, I mean 'o' goddess of mine!"

I heard Athena laugh. "Mother would be the correct term my dear daughter." She said.

I nodded my head as the blush started to fade away.

"I came here to give you this hat." The goddess sad and handed the Yankees cap to me. "It was Annabeth's as I'm sure you know. It's a cap of invisibility, one of her favorite items. I'm sure she would want you to... have it."

I took the Yankees cap into my hands. If my eyes could sparkle like in manga or something like that, they would be sparkling right now. "Oh, thank you Mother." I smiled and swung my arms around her into a hug.

"Um... you're welcome." She said and hugged me awkwardly back.

When I pulled back she smiled. "I still got to get used to these hugs you always surprise me with."

I laughed. "Well I'm kind of a hugger." I blushed... once again! Gods, why does the blood in my body like it best in my cheeks? Hm?

"Well I best be going." Athena said.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

In a flash she was gone and I was alone on the beach.

I smiled at the hat. I stuck it into my pocket and headed back to my cabin. Curfew must be looming nearby.

**A/N:** I like to say thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, favorite story, favorite author and author alert. -tears up- they make me so happy! :)

Thank you for reading.

Until Next Chapter!


	9. Kronos Threatens Me Then Leaves

**A/N:** Take place after Dylan encounters Kronos

**Dylan POV**

"K-kill me?" I stuttered. What did this Titan lord guy have against me? What did I ever do to him?

"Yes. Just the way I did to Percy. Slowly... and painfully. First I killed his wife... _Annabeth_." He snarled the word Annabeth as if it were poison mixed together with snake venom. "Then I moved to his younger brother... Tyson. Then at last I was going to kill his mom but... something un-explainable happened. I don't know, but she lived through it. Anyways, my point here Dylan, is that I'm going to kill you the same way... first your mother... then you're... uh well I'm still doing research on who's closest to you. But just like Percy, they will all fa-"

"Dylan!" Alice jumped out of the trees and bushes, like the little savage I always knew she was.

Kronos nearly fell over. "Holy crap girl! You almost gave this old man a heart attack." Kronos breathed, as if she had the breath knocked out of his body. "I'm not used to this new body quite yet."

"New body?" Alice asked.

"Why yes. After Annabeth and Perseus had torn up my other one I had to get this new one. A Titan Lord shouldn't go around with scratches. And once I get a hold of this body and over time, I will soon return to my original Titan form." He said.

"You mean the one where you were barfin' up babies?" She asked.

It was hard _not _to laugh at that. But I seemed to keep it held in.

Kronos glared at Alice for a moment before returning his gaze onto me.

"Another time perhaps... but heed my warning Dylan. Treasure the ones you love because one by one they shall fall..." Kronos said and within a few seconds he disappeared into the shadows.

"Okay... that was weird." Alice said while coming over to me.

"What?" I asked while turning around to face Alice.

"He let you go. The Titan Lord never shows mercy." She explained.

"Maybe it was you scarred him off with your face." I teased with a smile.

"My face is not ugly! Besides, weren't you the one who said I was pretty when I was fighting? Man I must have looked pretty hot back their when I pulverizing you to a pulp." She blushed a bit and looked away.

"Whatever." I said and blushed myself at the memory, and the idiotness of my brain.

Just then Alice looked at me all bug-eyed, as if I had a spider on my shoulder or something.

"What? What is it?" I asked while turning around. When I looked, there was nothing behind me.

"It's not what's behind you, it's what above you Seaweed Brain."

_Seaweed Brain..._

_Memories flooded through my head all at once, just because of that little nickname._

_"Be careful Seaweed Brain."_

_"Just don't kill yourself out there Seaweed Brain."_

_Many many other more words from the same voice (and one other one I just couldn't quite remember the name to) swirled around in my head and flashes of monsters, seas, Gods, Titans, familiar people, a few different scenery changes here and there. It was all too confusing for me to quite understand._

_But I knew one thing. That was Annabeth's voice. And apparently that's what she would call Percy a lot._

I looked up to see a glowing sea green Trident. "What he Hades is that?" I asked while reaching out for it. But my hand went right through it. After a few moments the thing disappeared.

"Well, it looks like you're the son of Poseidon." Alice smirked.

"Oh sweet," I smiled.

**. . .**

Everything went by fast for me. Chiron had told me to move my stuff into the Poseidon cabin.

It looked so... what's a good word to describe it as... magnificent? Something like that! The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. I went inside and took a look around. Near the back it had low, long, and solid, with the windows facing the sea. There were six empty bunk beds and the walls glowed like abalone. It also smelled mostly of the sea. A wonderful smell to smell by the way...

I set my backpack on one of the beds. A horn hung on the wall near the bed and a wrist watch was sitting on the nightstand.

I picked it up and an image of a Cyclops flashed though my head._ "Big brother!" _I heard a faint voice call happily into my head.

"_Tyson,"_I thought. Tyson was Percy's younger brother whom was a Cyclops. Was as in Kronos had killed him before killing Percy.

I set the watch back down on the night stand and went over to the window.

I saw Alice and Athena talking. Alice jumped up and hugged her when the goddess had given her this beat up hat. After seconds I looked away from the window and picked up one of the cookies my mom had packed for me.

Maybe Alice would like one too. We didn't really start off good when we met. Maybe cookies can fix this. Cookies could fix anything, my mom would tell me.

I picked up the small tub of cookies and headed out the door. I saw Alice walking along the line of cabins. When she saw me she started walking faster, as if trying to avoid me.

"Alice!" I called.

She sighed and stopped in her tracks to look back at me. "What do you want, Dylan?" She asked irritated.

"Want a cookie?" I smiled while showing her the tin.

"Ooo! Cookies!"

**A.N: ** The next chapter will bit a bit fluffy and sort of 'tragic' … well at least for Dylan that is :)

Anyways. Please tell me what you think. I love hearing what you have to say :D

Thank you for reading.

Until Next Chapter!


	10. I Meet One Creepy Little Girl

**Dylan POV**

I invited Alice into my cabin even though this might be some sort of rule we might be breaking. I don't know. We ate some cookies (Alice almost insisted we had some tea but I refused) and talked about non-camp things and talked of trivial things. Which was a relief for once. (The mind could use a nice break)

"So Dylan, what's your favorite color?" Alice asked after a while of talking and eating.

"Blue." I responded automatically. Something told me that the reason for liking blue was connected to Percy. "What about you?"

"I would have to say light purple. There's just something about light purple the looks so... light and free and I guess pretty." She smiled.

I nodded my head and took a bite out of my fifth cookies. My stomach was growing of them but I just couldn't stop eating them. I think the same was going for Alice, either that or she's a heavy eater and I just didn't know it. She sure didn't look it.

"Do you have a favorite place out of all the places you visited?" She asked.

"Um, not really," I said. "Do you?" I asked.

I could have sworn her eyes were sparkling as she spoke her next lines. "Yeah," She said dreamily. "Although I've never really been there, I would like to see the Golden Gate Bridge someday in San Francisco."

"Then why don't you go?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was a moron. "You really don't know? Oh of course you don't know, you're kind of a newbie around camp. Well none of us _'high classed'_ demigods are really allowed to go the San Francisco." She explained.

"Why?"

"Because you moron! That's where all the monsters are! The Mountain of Despair is so near-"

"What's the Mountain of Despair?" I asked, interrupting her.

"I was getting to that part." She said agitated but continued. "A certain air of titan-ness, I would call it, lingers around it. Monsters like tend to be near it more than anything else. So ex-nay on the San Francisco-ay." Alice sighed and fiddled with a cookie.

I nodded my head and nibbled at my cookie.

All of a sudden there was a loud band at my door and then swung open, showing Grover's face. "Oh my gods! Dylan!" He screamed his voice a bit quivery.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait... why is Alice in your ca-"

"Just tell me what's wrong." I said while trying to ignore the fact that I was sitting in a room with a girl eating cookies. Probably the most _un-manly _thing ever.

"It's your mom." he said worriedly.

"What? What about my mom?" I screamed at him. I swear to gods Kronos, if you did something to my mom, you will most likely regret it. Maybe.

"She-she was at-t-tacked b-by a monster on her way home from this p-place."Grover started.

"And?" I asked. "You found her kicking the monster's ass... right?"

"N-n-noooo." He bawled. "She's dead Dylan!" Grover griped my shirt. "I'm so sorry." Tears formed in his eyes.

"What?" I backed away from him. "N-no, she can't die. She's my mom. Moms aren't supposed to die." I argued.

"Dylan." Alice lightly touched my arm. "I-I'm so sorry." She said with a sad expression on her face. "I mean, I know your mom meant a lot to you."

"Shut up! She's _not _dead!" I screamed and then ran out the door.

My mom... she can't die. She's not allowed to die! And since Greek myths are real then... her afterlife fate is to the Underworld. I didn't know much about that place except that it was bad news.

I didn't notice I had ran to the beach until I felt the cool water wash up against me.

"She's not dead." I whispered to myself.

"Well, no point in denying it! We all die! Well except me... I got immortality... 'cause I'm a goddess and all _even though it's minor_ but still! Every human dies and more demigods die than humans. Life's just that unfair."

I turned around to see a little girl with golden curls and big blue eyes. How could she say something like that so happily?

"She's dead. I know this for a fact. I suggest that you get over her quickly. Your quest that is soon to come cannot have you all mopey and sad. We need you your best young camper!" She sang.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Muah? I am Eris, the goddess of wisdom." She giggled. "Just kidding, although I should have been the one to have gotten that position. But I'm the goddess of chaos but _you _can call me Eris for short." She showed a huge smile, showing all her perfect, little white pearls... I mean teeth.

"Um," Was all I could think to say, "Quest?" I asked.

She spun around in a circle. "Yes, quest." Her mood changed from child-ish school girl to dead serious in seconds. "You and three others will travel to the city with the mountain that attracts most. There you shall find what you seek, the Titan Lord. You must fight him young hero, for there is no other who is possible to do so... well except the girl, Alison is her name right?" She shrugged her small shoulders. "Only you two together can take him down. Do this and everyone will live normal happy lives!" She giggled, her mood changing once again to happy little school girl. "Well, for the most part anyways."

"Um,"

"Well, gotta go! Chaos needs my attending. I can smell it now." She sniffed the air. "Ah, what wonderful smell. Oh, and tell the… oh, what's their names. The Stoll brothers! Yes! Tell them thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For the chaos they've caused since they were put into this camp. This place has such a mice aroma to it now."

"Um okay."

"Close your eyes young hero." She whispered. Just as I did so, a bright flash washed over my eyelids. When I opened them back up, the goddess was gone.

"Well that was… odd."

"Dylan!" Alice called.

**A/N:** Ah, editing editing editing, such a boring task but it must be done! For those of you currently reading, sorry! I was re-reading this story and saw, wow, I'm an idiot, and messed up the meeting thing-a-ma-gig and stuffs… Anyways! This story should be done is 7 more chapters! Oh I cant wait to write them!

So yes... I feel a quest lingering in the air! :D

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!


	11. I Wake Everyone Up At 2 In The Morning

**Dylan POV**

"Dylan, there you are." Alice said when she reached me. "I'm really, really sorry for your mom. I mean if it was my dad that had been killed I'd be really depressed too."

I nodded my head. Pain struck through my chest to the painful memory of her new found loss, but I tried to quickly get rid of it. There were other things that I needed to focus on at the moment. "Alice... I'm okay (for the moment) but I have some important news."

"Important news like what news?" Alice asked worriedly.

I paused for a moment. "I was visited by this little girl who said she was... Eris... the goddess of-"

"Chaos... what the Hades did she want with you?" Alice asked while putting her hand on her hip, glaring at me. "Whatever she wanted it couldn't have been anything good, I'm sure."

"She told me that I and 3 others will have to go on a quest... to the city with the mountain that attracts most?" I shook my head. "It was all kind of weird..."

Alice grabbed my shoulders. "Dylan, tell me exactly what she said."

I had a pretty good memory when it came to repeating what someone said. "She said, You and 3 others will travel to the city with the mountain that attracts most. There you shall find what you seek, the Titan Lord. You must fight him young hero, for there is no other who is possible to do so... well except the girl, Alison is her name right?" I blushed; I didn't mean to repeat that part.

"Go on." Alice said.

"Uh... Only you two together can take him down. Do this and everyone will live normal happy lives. But she said it in a more happy tone of voice." I shook my head. "So, me and 3 other campers have to go one some quest to the mountain that attracts most and kill the guy who had killed our reincarnates?" I asked, trying to sum up.

Alice nodded. "I see."

"Do you know what mountain she's talking about?"

Alice looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you a moron? We were just talking about this! It's the Mountain of Despair! It's the only mountain familiar to most demigods that attracts most monsters to." Alice was deep in thought for a moment and then looked me directly into the eyes. "Although, she didn't say that's exactly the place we're supposed to go to, now is it? We're supposed to go to the city, San Francisco and that is the place we will find what we're looking for. But _where _in San Francisco are we supposed to go to? Are we supposed to tip over every house just to try to find the Titan Lord?" Alice grabbed my hand and led me down to the big house.

When we got there we sort of woke up Chiron and Mr. D... Chiron was in his pajamas and had his tail in curlers.

"You where curlers?" I asked.

"That's beside the point Dylan, why on Earth are you here at this hour?" He asked

"Well-"

"He was visited by the goddess of chaos." Alice interrupted.

"Eris? What did she have to say?"

Alice bit her lip and then looked at me. Oh, so now she wanted _me _to talk. I told Chiron what I had told Alice moments earlier.

"I see." Chiron stroked his chin.

"Well _I _don't see why you had to bring me into this mess." Mr. D grumbled. We were all sitting at the pool table.

"Grover!" Chiron called.

Grover was immediately at his side. "Y-yes Chiron?"

"Call for an immediate meeting, gather up the council members. This will have to be discussed as soon as possible; it can't wait 'til tomorrow." He said.

"Sure thing!" And with that he scattered out of the place.

"Ugh!" Mr. D banged his head against the pool table in a child-ish tantrum. "Why you annoying little demigods," He muttered. "Making me have to miss my god damned beauty sleep."

After a few minutes the room was filled with half asleep half awake, demigods. Most of them were groaning about the sleep loss and a few of them hadn't gone to bed yet (or so I was guessing) and seemed to be wide awake, like Zamir.

The pool table was set with crackers and cheese, oh, and of course Diet Coke... but no one touched that except for Mr. D... that man sure likes his Diet Coke... I wonder how he would feel towards Mountain Dew...

"Attention campers!" Chiron called when everyone was seated and present. But Grover seemed to be missing... how odd.

Everyone grew completely quiet.

"You all may be wondering why I called you here at such an hour. Well... Dylan just had a visit. Dylan, would you please tell us what it was about."

I nodded my head as a blush creeped up my face. I never really did like being the center of attention. I stood up and for the third time repeated what the goddess of chaos had told me. After that, I sat down.

"I don't believe this crap." Katie, from the Ares cabin said. "I mean this is Eris were talking about! She's probably just trying to cause... well chaos! I mean... it is her specialty. Alright, case closed, I'm leaving." Katie started to get up but Chiron stopped her.

"Hold on a minute Katie. This is really serious... Dylan is there anything else you would like to add? Anything at all?" Chiron looked over at me.

"Well, after capture the flag... I did have a run in with Kronos."

I swear, if someone's eyes could you know, pop out of their head! Chiron's would be doing so right now.

"Hold on a minute... you had a run in with Kronos? What did he do? What did he say?" Chiron asked and yet again, all eyes were on me again.

So I told them all about what Kronos had told me, word for word.

"Oh boy, this isn't good, this isn't good at all." Chiron muttered.

"What?" Alice asked.

Chiron sighed and then looked every one of us in the eyes. "I guess it's a quest that shall be done."

"Yes, a quest! Alright, everything solved all you brats can scurry away now." Mr. D said.

"Hold on, we need to find out who's going on this quest." Chiron looked around at us all once more. "I hate to do this, but our newest camper, Dylan must go on this quest... the goddess did say him and only him and Alice together can defeat Kronos..."

I nodded my head weakly. Great, I just got here and now I'm sent on a quest. This is just all peachy sun shine… Huh?

"We need two more campers whom are willing to go."

"I'll go." Zamir said at once.

Chiron nodded his way. "One more,"

But before anyone could volunteer, Grover's voice rang in the room, "Chiron!" Grover called. "Someone's here!"

"What? Who?" He demanded.

"It's... its Sally Jackson."

**A/N: **oooo cliffy!

Thank you for your reviews, every single one of them are highly appreciated! -insert million of smilie faces and hearts-

Thanks for readin!'

Until Next Chapter!

**EXTRA:**

Travis and Connor were both heading towards the big house for bed when they heard a little girl giggling.

"Dude, was that just me? Or did you hear it too?" Connor asked Travis.

"Yeah, I heard it."

"Hello boys!" A little girl with long golden curls and big blue eyes appeared before them.

"Um, hello." They said at, almost, the same time.

"10 years ago you boys cause the most chaos any Hermes boy has ever done in this dingy old place... congratulations!" The girl smiled a huge smile for them and clapped a bit. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh sweet! Do we get an award or something?" Connor asked.

"Oh... no." The goddess of chaos stopped clapping. "But thank you! Bye!" They quickly closed their eyes as the goddess dissipated.

**A/N:** Well, since the goddess knew Dylan wasn't going to get around to telling em, she did it herself... lol... got bored... sorryz... :)

Until Next Chapter!


	12. Family Tree

Alice POV

"Well bring her in then." Mr. D said.

"Sir, mortals cant come past the camp's gates." Grover said.

"Well then how can that Ramon girl come in?" He asked.

"She's the oracle sir."

"Hm."

"We'll go see what she wants." Chiron said. "Dylan, Alice, would you come with me. It's time for you to meet Sally Jackson."

"Sally Jackson?" I heard Dylan mutter to himself as we followed Chiron out the door. "Is she related to Percy?"

Chiron didn't answer for a minute but then said. "She's his mom."

He nodded his head. "Oh."

When we reached the camp gate I saw a middle aged woman with light brown hair. She looked as if she were in her thirties...

"Sally, hello." Chiron greeted her. "This is Dylan and Alice... I've told you about them before." Chiron said while we walked out of the gates to greet her.

"Oh yes... Dylan..." She smiled a warm smile at Dylan and then to me... she seemed both familiar as in Percy knows her and as if... I've met this woman before. "And Alice... you two have grown up so much." Did this woman know me?

"Is something wrong Sally?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, no... I just wanted to discuss with you about Dylan... about his parents and his... um... adoptive mother's death." She spoke the last part quietly to Chiron.

"What? I'm adopted?" Dylan yelled.

Sally looked at him in shock. "Oh dear, no one has informed you about this? Dylan, I'm sorry you had to hear this from me... out of all people." She smiled a sad smile him. "You probably don't even know who I am."

"Your Percy's mom." He said.

She nodded her head. "Yes... I am... so you don't know who your birth parents are?" Sally looked over at Chiron.

So... Dylan's adopted... wow... that must be a shock for him. He told me that he's lived with Kelly for as long as he can remember.

"You may tell him." Chiron said. "But... shall we go into camp... I'm getting a bit nervous out here."

Sally nodded her head. To tell you the truth, I was getting a bit nervous too. I mean, you never know when your gonna get attacked my some monster who wants to devour our flesh and stuff...

We went back into camp grounds and back into the big house. When we got into the Big House Mr. D was watching T.V.. We found a small table to sit at. Chiron brought us cookies and Mountain Dew.

"Okay, go ahead and tell Dylan." Chiron said when we were all settled down with a cookie in hand.

"Alright... first off... I want to tell you Dylan that your birth mother is dead. I hate to bring you the bad news. I hate to be the one to tell you that your adopted... but I guess no one else has the heart to do so."

"My real mom is dead too? Oh great... who else is dead?" Dylan muttered.

"I'm sorry Dylan... I really am." Sally said.

"Yeah.. this must totally suck. Crap, you find out your not-so-real mommy is dead and then that your real mom is dead and now you've gotta kill this Titan who's out to get y-"

"Shut it Alice, I already know what's sucking in my life." Dylan growled.

"Oops, sorry." I covered my mouth and lowered my head with a blush.

"But... Dylan, two parts of your family is alive." She smiled weakly at him.

"Really... who?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes. Oh man.. I felt so guilty... even though this wasn't my fault, but I felt pain surge through me as well as sadness. I didn't want to see Dylan so sad and miserable. It just killed me inside!

"Me! And your grandfather, also your step-grandfather." Woah! This woman looked way to yound to be anyone's granny! She looks freakin' 34 or something like that!

Dylan blinked a few times at her. "So your my grandma?" He asked. "Wait... how old are you?"

Sally laughed a nervous laugh. "I'm 49-years-old, I'm turning 50 this year."

Dylan shook his head. "So if your my grandma then..." Dylan's eyes widened. "Percy is my dad? Crap!" He yelled.

Sally nodded her head. "Yes. Percy would be your father and Poseidon would be your grandfather." She said.

Dylan scratched his head. "Then who the Hades is my real mom then?" He asked.

I gasped. "Annabeth!" I yelled. "Your that baby from my vision! Holy Hades why didn't I figure this out in the first place! Oh my gods." I yelled.

"Woah, this is way to freaky." Dylan said.

"But it's true."

"Then why the Hades do I have my freaking dad's memories?" He asked.

Yes... that would be the true question here. If Dylan isn't really Percy's reincarnation then why does he carry Percy's memories? I mean, he looks a lot like Percy, now that I think about it, it looks like he just got his genes more than being reborn as him.

"I don-"

"There are a few theories about that." A childish voice interrupted. We all turned to see a little girl with long blond curls wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit.

Eris.

"You see, when Percy and Annabeth died under Kronos' hand, well, let's just say they had some unfinished business. Their memories need to live on into someone so that that some one could defeat Kronos. And Dylan, you were the closest innocent person there was at the time, so Percy's memories were transferred to you." The goddess turned to me. "And Alice, you were the only baby in Annabeth's family at the time, so her memories were brought to you."

"So Dylan and I are related?" I asked, the only thing that had popped into my head and I just blurted it out.

"In the smallest way, yes." She replied. "You see, Annabeth had a cousin, who had a child. That child had you. You might know him as your father, Stew or Stewart. And it is true that your mother is Athena. You were also named after your grandmother, Alison, who had passed away."

"How do you know this about me?" I asked.

The goddess shrugged. "I just do. "

"Wow." Dylan said. "Just... wow." He looked over at me. "This is really weird." He said.

I nodded my head. "Yup."

"So, Dylan, Alice, have you two figured out when you are going to seek out the Titan of Time and destroy him once and for all?" The goddess asked.

"Why the hell do we have to do it?" I asked while looking at her. "We didn't ask for this! We didn't even fucking want this damn shit. Why do we, a couple of 13-year-olds, have to go on this life changing quest and kill some damn Titan with a grudge? HUH?" I screamed. Man did it feel good to get that all out.

The goddess looked at me. "Because you are the only ones who can do it." She said simply.

. . .

After the little meeting and explanation of things I headed straight to my cabin to get some rest. This had been a long day, and long night and now I was completely exhausted and really needed to get some rest!

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


	13. A Loud Girl Wants To Join The Quest

**Dylan POV**

I woke up at what seemed to be 6:30 something in the morning. Well... it was more of there was loud banging noises coming from my door and 6:30 something in the morning.

I slipped from my warm bed and went to the door sleepily, only to be greeted with it opening up in my face.

"Dylan! Chiron and Mr. D have called us to the Big House. They said we needed to find the last quest member." Alice said and dragged me out of my own cabin.

"WOAH WOAH _WOAH_! Hold up Alice, I'm still in my freaking boxers! Let me change first." I screamed at her as a light blush formed on my face.

"Oh... OH! Sorry!" She pushed me into my cabin. "Hurry up and change! We have a quest to finish organizing!"

I went to my dresser and found a nice new CHB t-shirt (my previous one was torn to shreds). I also found a pair of pants. I pulled on some socks and got on a pair of black and blue Nike shoes.

"Ready?" Alice called from the other side of my cabin door.

"Yah," I went out of the cabin.

Alice stared at me for a few moments.

"Do you think it's weird that we're related?" I asked her.

"Weird? Well technically all the kids in Camp Half-Blood are related somehow because of their godly parents. But were even sort of less related then them." She said.

"Oh well, okay then," I said. "Let's go."

Alice nodded her head and we headed towards the big house.

When we got there everyone was sitting around a giant pool table. Alice and I found a seat near Zamir.

Alice smiled at him and then looked over at Chiron and Mr. D whom were sitting at the front of the pool table. Mr. D was busying himself with some sort of wine magazine.

"Alright, so we were interrupted and exhausted last night, so we were not able to finish organizing the quest. We still need our final quest member." Chiron announced.

"Why must we assign a quest from just words these foolish kids speak?" Mr. D asked while looking away from his magazine.

"Well... we certainly don't want what happened last time with Percy to happen again. We've been enjoying thirteen years of peace... we can't just let this slide."

Mr. D just sighed and got back to his magazine while snapping his fingers to make a drink appear.

It was silent for a few moments. "I guess I'll-"

"WAIT!" A voice screamed. "I wanttogoplease!" A girl with curly brown hair(the curls were thrown everywhere as is she had just gotten out of bed... well she probably did just get out of bed), wearing green and black camo pants along with a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She also carried a messenger bag.

"Emily?" Chiron questioned. "What brings you here at such an hour?"

"Hermes!" She called.

"Hermes?"

Emily nodded her head and took a seat at the table. She grabbed one of the cups and took a nice long swig. "My dad, um... I had a dream about him and he told me to go on this quest so I dressed as quickly as possible and ran down here. PleaseChironletmegooo!"

"Oh well... I guess there's really no reason for me to object.

"Awe man... wait, you said yes? AWESOME! You won't regret this horse man!" She smiled.

"Alright, not that that's settled, I would like to have this quest started by noon. So nap, eat and pack and be at the front gate by 1 pm sharp." Chiron said and then looked over at Emily. "Don't be late."

"Aye aye Capn'!" She gave Chiron a salute and left the Big House.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let her go?" One of the campers at the table asked. "She might just bring trouble to the quest."

"Well... Hermes thought it would be a good idea." Chiron said nervously.

**. . .**

**A/N**: It sort of got snapped up when I edited this! So I'm sorry for the shortness…

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!


	14. A Loud Girl's Dream

**Emily's POV (before the meeting)**

_I've had many dreams in the past 14 years of my life. All of them different, none of them were the same. But none of them were ever like this one. So vivid and life like. I could feel everything that was happening, smell, and hear. It was as if I was actually there. _

_The moment I saw him I knew exactly who it was. He was very pale looking though. His eyes looked dead. I wanted to scream out to him but I knew that wasn't going to do any good. _

_The man was set in a huge iron cage, guarded by two really big men. I was scared out of my mind! I wanted to let the guy free but the other two guys were really tall... taller than me! They were like-like giants or something! _

_That's it, I'll save him. He's my dad... I have to do something! _

_I stepped forward, but the moment I did the whole image shattered. Everything became black._

"_Wake up! Hurry, you must go with the others on their quest." A voice called._

"_I-I cant fight! I-I'm to scared. I don't want to go on a quest, I don't want to go on a quest ever."_

"_You have to, please Emily. Your dad's waiting for you. Make me proud. I have few children and very few daughters. You can do it. You know how to fight, you've trained here for over a year now."_

"_But... the pressure."_

"_The others will help you."_

_My dad... my only dad is in trouble. I must go out to help him. I cant let those big men keep him under lock and key. They're hurting him, I know it... why else would he ask me to help him? I'm useless. _

"_Your the only one that can run fast enough for this. You can get the keys to the cage."_

"_What about Travis and Connor? Or Chris! Or that other kid, Davis."_

"_They're older now. They have their own life and kids to worry about. And Davis is only 5."_

_They have kids? "I-I'll go if you think it will help." I finally said._

"_Good... now wake up and hurry to the Big House."_

**. . . **

My eyes flew open and I jumped from my covers. I nearly stumbled out of the door when I noticed I was still in my p-jays.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Ugh, clothes. Don't wanna look like an idiot." I ran to my bed and pulled out a trunk that contained all of my clothes and possessions. I found a pair of pants and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. I looked around to see if everyone was still asleep and then quickly changed.

I grabbed my bag and ran straight out of the cabin and as fast as I could to the Big House.

(fast forward to after the meeting)

I slowly made my way back to my cabin, ready to finish sleeping but before I could reach it I slowly came to a conclusion that I didn't want to return to my dreams for a while. Maybe... I should go tell Chiron about my dream... HOLD IT! What am I thinking? A god is in danger! Of course I'll have to go tell Chiron! Oh and Travis and Connor too!

I turned around and ran back to the Big House.

Everyone had already left back to their own cabins to give the news.

"Chiron." I said when I saw him in the door frame.

"What is it Emily?"

"It-it's about Hermes."

"Hermes?"

"Um well... I had a dream..."

**A/N:** Yeah some stalling. :) Short chapter ugh, sorry. But I've decided to_ try _to write 1-3 chapters a day for this story until it is completed! And then I'll move to the next story until all the stories I have are completed! :D

Well thank you for reading!

Also, thank you for the reviews! I read each one and try to respond to all of them if possible ;p

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	15. I Snoop Around My Dad's Old Cabin

**Dylan POV**

"C'mon Dylan, let's go get something to eat. The dining pavilion should be opening right about now." Alice said and led us to the pavilion.

Zamir followed us along with Emily. Other campers started to show up cabin at a time.

I got some pancakes and sausage. Along with a cup of orange juice. I went over to the fire and stood behind Alice for a little bit until her prayer/sacrifice was done and said. When it was my turn to go up I scraped off some sausage and some of my pancake.

"Um... well," What was I supposed to say to gran-dad Poseidon? "Thanks for a roof over my head. And for uh. Um... I hope you can guide me on this quest I'm forced to lead. That would be nice." And with that I left to go sit by myself at the Poseidon table.

I felt something hit the back of my head and slide off. I immediately turned around to see that Emily girl waving at me.

"Hi quest buddy!"

"Emily!" Zamir scolded and hit her in the back of the head in a brotherly way.

"Sorry quest buddy!" She called and went back to eating her food. "What? I said I was sorry." I heard her mumble to Zamir.

I whipped the food from my hair and got back to eating my food.

When I was finished I went back to my cabin to take a look around.

There was a fountain in the middle of it that I could have sworn was all broke down and rusty last night. But the water seemed to be flowing freely.

I walked over to it and took a look inside it. There was nothing there so I walked back to my bed. I picked the watch up from the night stand.

An image of Percy pressing a little button and the whole thing turned into a shield.

When the image was gone I tried it myself, but all it did was make a few noises.

"Hm, must be the wrong watch..."

"_Cling!" _The sound of something dropping rang through the cabin.

I looked around and saw nothing. Then my eyes hit the fountain again. I walked over to it and looked inside of it.

But instead of it being empty I saw a pen at the bottom. I reached into the water and grabbed it.

"This is that pen!" I cried and took the cap off without thinking. It turned into a sword. I smiled to myself and swung it around.

This had been dad's pen.

Wow... I've never said something like that in my life. I've never had a need to call anything 'dad's' or anyone dad.

I capped the pen and put it into my pocket.

I took the watch and put it on my wrist, even though it no longer worked. Well the time worked, not the cool shield part.

After packing up a few things for the quest I started to rummage around the place a bit to see if I could find anything else. When I opened up the draw to the night stand, I found a few photos. They looked pretty old, the photos I mean.

"Wait a minute! This must be Percy and Annabeth... my real parents. That's so cool." I looked at the photos for a few minutes. Alice did sort of look a lot like Annabeth and I sorta really took a lot after my dad.

I put one of the pictures in my pocket and the rest back into the draw. Then I put my backpack on and left out of my cabin and checked the time. It was 12:39pm.

I went over to the Athena cabin and knocked.

A tall boy with glasses and sandy blond hair came to answer the door. "Yeah?"

"Is um, Alice here?" I asked.

"No, she's in the forges."

I nodded my head. "Okay, thanks."

I left and walked down to the beach. After walking for a few minutes I decided to go wait up at the gates. I found Zamir and Emily waiting there.

"Hey!" Emily said. "We never really met, have we? No... well I'm Emily Meones. Nice to meet you."

"Oh um, I'm Dylan Larkson? Or is it Jackson? I'm not sure..."

Chiron arrived after a few minutes and then Alice, a minute past 1.

"Do you have the pen?" Chiron asked me.

"The pen? Oh yeah! Yeah I have it." I got it out.

"Good." He said and looked at Emily and Zamir. "You guys ready?"

"Of course." They both said at the same time.

Chiron led us to a beat up mini van. We all got in except Chiron. I got a glimpse of out driver who, by the looks of it, had eyes all over his body!

"Dylan, don't stare." Alice nudged me.

"Oh, sorry." I looked down as the car started and then we were off.

**A/N:** More stalling... but next chapter! I promise will be the beginning of their quest!

Thank you muches for your reviews!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!

-DOWUW


	16. Coffee Coffee Coffee

**A/N: So I deleted chapter 16 and combined it with what I wrote for 17! So now it's longer and happier and a filler~**

**Alice POV**

We were all dropped off at nearby train station. Zamir had gone off to go buy us all our tickets as we sat and had a little snack. Unfortunately we had to skip breakfast that morning, so we were all completely _hungry_.

As we were finishing up Zamir came over holding what looked like a breakfast burrito and the train tickets. He took a seat next to me and handed each one of us a ticket. "We leave in about an hour. So I suggest we take the time to strategize out our strategy against the lord of time." He said seriously.

"Right! He is a lord of time so he has all the time on his side." Emily said while clasping her hands together.

"Are you saying we have no time?" Dylan asked.

"No time, he holds all of it." Emily said with mock seriousness.

"But Zamir just said we had an hour before the train left." Dylan said confused.

"That hour is not ours! It's Kronos' hour and we're just barrowing it." She said.

"Emily, will you quit that." I glared.

"Quit what?" She asked innocently.

"Quit with that time thing!"

"Why? It's fun." She smiled and took a big bite out of her subway. "And it's true. We have no time. Which means we have no time for silly matters and of my silly matter so we should stop this argue over this silly matter and come up with a plan! I mean come on Alice! Do you really need to waste the time we don't have. You're supposed to be the smart one. So stop with the scolding and start coming up with a plan of strategy." Emily said while shaking her finger at me.

Dylan looked between us and then said, "Wait, what?"

"Shut your yap Emily! You're confusing everyone. Now Alice, how do you suggest beating Kronos?" Zamir said while looking at me intensely.

Emily frowned and took another bite, chewing slowly. "Now that wasn't nice, I was just helping." She muttered.

"I was thinking of this earlier," I said. "I think the best way to go about dealing with him is to have Zamir and Emily distracts him so that Percy… I mean," I brain went dead for a second as I stared at Dylan. Flashes of an older looking version of him flashed before my eyes along with an aching headache. "I mean Dylan and I come up behind him and take him down. I see this fit because Emily and Zamir's distractions with keep his focus. Eris said that together, Per-Dylan and I can take him down."

Zamir nodded his head. "This sounds effective enough."

I smiled at his agreement.

"Does this whole distraction thing take a lot of um… work? Is there any chance that I'll be killed or pulverized in _any _kind of way?" Emily asked, high pitched.

"There might be a chance you'll get beaten be a pulp. But the other reason why I chose you to distract is because you're a fast runner. I'm sure Kronos isn't fit in his new new body and therefore his powers won't work as efficiently. Emily, you're a pretty fast runner, wouldn't you say so?" She nodded her head meekly. "So I'm sure you could outrun his advances." I looked over to Zamir. "And you, you have that magic flute thing. You can use that against him." Zamir slowly nodded his head.

"I'm not really sure of that plan." Emily muttered.

"Would you stop being a whimp?" Zamir scowled at Emily. "We're facing a national threat that would end the world we know, and you're afraid of getting a few scratches? Honestly, what kind of hero are you?"

"I'm a scardey-cat Zamir! I'm no hero, I'm a loser. I _run. _That's what I do when I see trouble, because I'm good at that. I've ran my whole life from the dangers. I don't want to get hurt." Emily argued her face red from embarrassment.

"You requested to go on this quest, you asked for this." He responded to her, and with that he left. He didn't seem too terribly angry so I only assumed he was going to the bathroom or something.

Dylan and I both stared at Emily. "What?" She spat.

"Nothing, nothing," We both muttered at the same time.

She sighed. "I'm going to go buy myself a drink, anyone want one?" Emily said while getting up.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew." Dylan requested.

"Pepsi would be nice."

Emily smiled and strode off.

…

When we were finally in the city I had no idea where to go. The only clue was to get to the city that attracts the most monsters. Well, here we are! What next?

"Alice, Alice, Alice… ALICE!"

"What?" I screamed at a bouncing Emily.

"I have to pee really badly and I don't want to go alone." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, you two meet me at Starbucks while I go ahead and take Emily to the bathroom."

The boys nodded and left.

When Emily was done in the bathroom we left to meet up with the others. We found them sitting at a round table, each drinking coffee. I paused at the door way, seeing Emily zoom up to the counter and hyperly ordered something from the menu.

"_Zamir and Dylan are sitting together at the table… drinking coffee. ADHD kids and… coffee." _I thought to myself.

I coolly sled into the booth next to Dylan. He seemed to have been staring at his coffee more than drinking it. He was also ripping up a straw wrapper into iddy biddy little pieces.

"Anyone have an idea on where to go next?" I questioned.

Zamir slightly nodded his head. "I have one. It's not much of an idea, but I was thinking we should look around the Mountain of Despair. I mean, if Kronos really is back and he wants to destroy Percy's reincarnation, then he would pick a spot where it would be easy for Dylan to find him in."

"When did you get the idea that he wanted to kill me?" Dylan asked while furrowing his brow. I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he did that.

"You mentioned before that he had broken through the barrier to come to talk to you about killing you and picking off your loved ones. Am I wrong?" Zamir asked Dylan while rising and eye brow. I also couldn't help but notice Zamir's undeniable hotness at the moment, or any moment.

"_Annabeth! You don't have to worry. You don't have to be scarred any more. We'll protect you; we'll be your new family." Luke said with a bright smile on his face, his hand outstretched to me._

_I took his hand but I still questioned him. He could still be a monster. He could still want to eat me. _

The flashback had overtaken my vision and it still lingered when it was over. Flashes of Luke raced together. The way Annabeth had remembered him was shown with bright light that could almost remind you of a way someone thought of as god. I could see that he had been precious to her and that she was attached to him. She had loved him.

"_You're a smart girl," Luke smiled while holding out a dagger to me. "Only those with enough wit can handle this weapon." I took it into my hand and smiled brightly at Luke. _

"_Thank you," I said. He stroked my hair fondly and turned to Thalia with a smile on his face. _

She also saw the love Luke had for Thalia. The way the two looked at each other…

"_Annabeth! Luke, save yourselves!" I heard Thalia cry out to us._

"_No, you're coming with us." Luke said._

_Thalia shook her head. "I'll hold them off long enough for you guys to make it into the camp. Hurry! You guys just _go!" _She shouted and shoved us off, looking over her shoulder._

"_Thalia-"_

"_GO!" She roared, and we ran. I looked back and saw her. I wanted to go back. I wanted to help her. I didn't want her to stand alone. She was my family, how could I just _leave _her? _

_But my legs ran fast. I wanted to be safe. I wanted to feel that peace in my mind and not be paraded by monsters all the time. I didn't want to run anymore. I wanted Luke to myself…_

"Alice!" Someone shouted.

I blinked a few times and saw Dylan, Zamir and Emily all staring at me. "Are you okay?" Zamir asked.

I stared at him dumbly for a few seconds before slowly nodding my head. Luke's face still shined in my head.

"So, do you want to go along with the idea? Go and check out some places around the Mountain of Despair?" Zamir asked.

"It's Dylan's quest, it should really be up to him." I said while nodding towards Dylan.

"Well it's sort of _our _quest. So if you think it's a good idea then I'm all for it." He smiled at me. Again. Cute.

"Alright, let's get this partay GO-IN!" Emily shouted and jumped up from her seat. She tossed away her cup and waited for the rest of us by the door.

Zamir quickly followed. I watched as Dylan got up from his seat. He looked a bit uneasy.

"Time to go hunt down a Titan Lord that wants me dead." Dylan muttered as we walked out of Starbucks together.

**A/N:** It's a filler chapter! :) But I hope you liked it all the same! I've been obsessively reading this fanfic called _Tides and Moon_ by **ADHD-Kid2811**. It's really amazing if you love Pertemis~!

SO YES! This story is moving on 'cause I am ALL DONE WITH EDDITING HAHAHA!

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!


	17. Zamir Is Swept Away

**A/N: Real chapter 17! Yay! Shouldn't be much of a chapter because it was supposed to be a part of Chapter 16 but somehow ended up… not. So it's a bit short, sorry for that! Also please check chapter 16 and see if you read the update on it, stuff might make more sense. **

**Alice POV**

As we took Zamir's advice and walked along places near the Mountain of Despair, I could tell we all felt an unwelcome unease set over us. Especially after we sensed someone following us. Well, I did… not so sure if Dylan or Emily caught the weary feeling.

"Stop," Emily paused and held up her hand to us. We had been walking nearly the entire day and I really couldn't believe the fact that we had so far found _nothing_.

We all halted and stared at her wearily. I was really hoping she wasn't going to scream 'Hammer Time!' again.

But the brunette stood perfectly still, her eyes darting all about us. "I hear a voice," She whispered finally, breaking our silence.

"Enough of your games," Zamir rolled his dark brown eyes at her and moved forward. "Let's keep moving."

"No ZAMIR!" The girl screamed and grabbed his hand. "They're calling out _your _name. They want you. Maybe what I'm hearing wants to kill you _and is just up ahead_."

Zamir paused, looked off in the distance and seemed to be trying to hear what Emily had heard. I'm sure both Dylan and I had been trying the same thing; I found no success in it though. Zamir was probably right; Emily was just stalling the time again so that she wouldn't have to face our enemy. I can't believe she's being so childish. And did you hear? Dylan and I, oh that has such a cute ring to it! Wait… what?

"Please, you have to listen to me. I don't care if I've lied in the past! Well you shouldn't care about that either… or should you. Anyways! You need to hear the truth in my voice. If we move forward they're going to get Zamir, they're going to rip his mind up and tear it to shreds." Emily looked especially pale as she stared at Zamir, whom must have been like a brother to the girl (who am I to call her a girl? She was a year older than me, I'm sure I'm the one that seemed more like a _girl.)_. "They're going to break his giving soul and steal his body." She whispered.

"Oh please Emily," He stared at her with a smile that almost seemed wicked. "Why would they just want _me_?" He questioned.

She could only stare at him.

When she sighed and started moving forward, it was the signal that this stalling was over with and we could finally more along. But she did get out her sword, looking from place to place, her hands twitching, and anticipating battle.

After a few moments I could hear something that sounded like whispering. I couldn't quite make out what exactly it was saying and only heard Zamir's name, but it was enough to either tell me I was hearing things and being paranoid after what Emily had said or that she was right and someone ahead wanted Zamir. But I didn't get to much time to think on that because all of a sudden a huge girl seemed to have just _popped _out of nowhere. And I don't mean huge like she's fat but like huge as like she's probably eight foot tall and a lot of muscle.

I quickly grabbed my dagger and cap, looking to my team mates to see their reactions. They were all in battle positions. Memories of year's worth of battle strategy flooded into my brain, along with Annabeth's calculated thoughts. The right strategy flew into my brain in milliseconds. I was about to quickly inform Emily, Zamir and Dylan but the girl screamed and snarled at us. Annabeth's memories told me this was a Cyclops, but there was something wrong about her. My brain suggested it to be a baby Cyclops but that idea was ruled out by the fact that the girl had _three _eyes.

I saw Dylan turn to me, looking for guidance. He looked pretty worried.

"You can't have him!" Emily growled, obviously hearing something that we hadn't. The scardy cat charged at the large girl, but before she even got close, the girl swiped at Emily, sending her flying into a brick wall.

"You must come with me." The girl glared at Zamir and grabbed him around the waist and ran off.

"W-wait!" I heard Dylan call and start to run after them, but after a few seconds the task seemed futile and returned to me.

"_What just happened?" _I questioned myself, staring where Zamir was carried off. _"That was really odd… he was just _taken _by that overly grown thing with three eyes_."

Tears stung at my eyes. _"Was she taking him back to make him for soup?" _

"You guys didn't listen!" Emily screamed while limping over to us. "I told you something was coming and you didn't _fucking listen_!"

Dylan turned to Emily with a questioning look. "Emily, how did you know something was coming?" he asked.

"I _heard _a voice. It wasn't her voice, but a dark and raspy one, running through my head like a montage thing." She sighed. "I'm not crazy, obviously since the Voice had been right… Zamir is gone." Emily growled and slammed her fist against the wall. She cured from her idiotness and rubbed at her hand. I saw her grab a water bottle and take a swig of nectar.

"I-I can't believe we didn't stop her. I can't believe we were so _slow_. So stupidly _slow_." I muttered.

Dylan patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "I didn't really know the guy well… and I know you seemed to be really fond of him, but we have to keep going. It's nearly dark and I suggest we find a place to lounge."

I shook off his shoulder. Pain was slowly seeping into me as if poison was being spread. _"What did he know of a loss like this?"_ But then I remembered, he had lost his mom but still seemed to continue on and strive through the quest. It would be stupid of me to get beaten by a boy.

I sighed and nodded my head, whipping away the tears that had spilled out. "You're right Dylan."

**A/N:** Alright! So finally gods. Got this written and in one day might I add :) Sorry for spelling errors of misspellings. The next chapter will finally be there in counter with the Titan lord and there shall be prolly notsoshocking shocking surprises in store!

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	18. Bad Evil Lairs and Head Injuries

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's in an OC's POV... but please read it anyways! It's kind of important on Hermes' part :) The next chapter with be in Dylan's from their arrival to Kronos' Lair.

**Emily POV**

I could sit here all day long and think about how stupid Alice and Dylan were for not listening to me about that voice. But _no one _listens to good 'ol Emmy now do they? Well most of them have a good sense for that because I'm most likely lying... but who lies about hearing voices in theri head saying that someone is waiting to kill Zamir? Eh? No one... except for those insane, but I'm not insane. I'm quite sane. Ah, right, the topic. I _could _sit here or move on with this stupid quest to go rescue my father and make the world right again!

I knew it would be ridiculous to hope to go running after Zamir when there's a world to save. And there was this small fact that we were what looked like out destination. It looked nothing of what I was thinking our destination would look like.

I was thinking more on the side of a big dark scary castle with dungeons and dragons. But instead I was looking at a tall office building. I felt like I could almost feel bad mojo vibrating off of the place.

Dylan and Alice stood together holding hands looking up at the building.

"You guys ready?" I smiled, gesturing towards the doors.

They both nodded and we proceeded.

At first I was seriously thinking, 'No way could this place be Kronos' secret hideout!' but I could almost hear my father calling out to me. The inside was exactly as I thought it would be after seeing the outside. There was a big semi-circle desk with a lady on the other side. She was typing away at a computer like there as _no _tomorrow and she had a big report that needed finishing in under an five minutes.

"'Cuse me miss, but I'm looking for an evil titan lord, could you point me in the direction?" I questioned the receptionist when I had reached her desk.

The woman as long red hair and piercing green eyes. Her name tag read '_Lia_'.

"This is no place to play." She said and then went back to her rapid typing.

I looked over at Dylan and Alice with a shrug. "Okay, I tried." And then turned briskly around to exit out the front door.

Alice caught my shoulder before I could really get anywhere. "Hold it, that wasn't really trying." The blond rolled her eyes at me. "Do you really think they're just going to point us in the right direction?" She questioned.

I shrugged with a slight nod. "Hey Ms, uh.. Lia ma'm... we have a very time strict appointment with Kronos and would like you to tell him we're out here waiting." I told the receptionist.

Her typing paused as she looked up at us. "Names?" She questioned.

I grinned. "Emily Meones, Dylan whatshisface and Alice Chase." I replied as she took out a clipboard.

"Hm..." She looked back up to me with a glare. "Emily Meones doesn't seem to have any sort of appointment..." She paused as I dangled some forged dracma in her face. "But we could make the exception. The woman set her clipboard down and picked up a phone.

"I didn't know an evil overlord was so organized." I heard Dylan mutter to us.

"I guess the whole bit of 'take over the world using a boy's body and we'll figure the rest of it on the way' didn't really work for him so he had to go for a different tactic." I said.

"He's tried taking over the world bef-" His face went blank for a few seconds before focusing back onto Alice and I. "Right," He muttered and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Take elevator six to floor twelve." Lia told us.

"It is kind of odd that we would have to go through a receptionist to get to the man we have to kill." Alice commented, leading the way.

"Very... he must have some sort of trick in his sleeves or something." I muttered as we entered the elevator to our doom.

When we arrived at floor twelve it was... creepy.

Or was that an understatement? It probably was because from aside the nice little lobby below this was a long stretched room with a giant throne set in the middle. It actually looked like what I first thought of when I thought 'Kronos' Lair'. Candles lit the room, rusted chains hung from the walls and caged hung from the ceilings. There also even appeared to be a sacrifice table in the middle of it all.

My eyes immediately found what I came here for find.

Hermes.

The god looked sick to his stomach as the cage he was in rocked back and forth. His hair limp across his forehead with dull eyes and hunched shoulders.

"Father!" I called.

"That's not what he's supposed to look like." I looked behind me to see Dylan staring sadly at the god.

"Of course not." I cried, my eyebrows bunching up.

I looked down at my shoes. "Maia," I barely whispered and they sprang to life.

"I didn't know her shoes could do that." I heard Dylan say before I launched into the air, to where my broken dad lay. I landed on the ledge and got a better look at him.

"How did this happen?" I asked him while digging into my pockets and eventually found a hair pin.

Yes, my lame plan to free the all mighty god was to pick the lock with a hair pin. But I guess you could say it wasn't really just _any _hair pin. It was a super sized hair pin.

Hermes looked at me with his dead-like eyes and then back down. I followed his gaze to be met with a dark figure. I was assuming it was Kronos because the figure was all dolled up in a dark cloak and was greeting Dylan and Alice. I couldn't hear what everyone down there was saying, but it didn't look to terribly good.

"I felt something unusual radiating off from this building." He said while looking back to me.

I started to pick the lock.

"You're not going to unlock it with that." He told me.

I looked back to him. "This thing can unlock _anything._" I smiled at him.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Alice scream. Before I could react, I was knocked down from my perch and hurdling towards the ground. My thoughts formed slowly as everything passed by me. "M-maia!" I called just before I went splat.

The shoes brought me to a halt but not before my head had fallen back and gotten a good 'smack!' against the ground.

The dark figure glided quickly towards me. He reminded me of what a Grim Reaper would look like. The figure picked me up with familiar hands and threw me... _threw _me across the lair. My body was welcomed with a wall.

I tried moving but everything felt like lead. My eyes drooped closed and I found myself swimming in a world of blackness.

**A/N:** I cant believe making the outline for this chapter was more easier that actually _writing _the chapter! D: It looks really crappy and I'm sorry :( So in case you sort of just scrolled down to the bottom to hit the next button with out reading, here's the outline:

-As they arrive they see Hermes in a cage (he is there because as a messenger to the goes- he can not run off & tell them Kronos is back- Hermes stumbled upon him when zipping through the area) Emily forgets the plan and runs to him.

-She sits there & tries to pick the lock w/a hair pin- Kronos stops her.

There was a bit more the the outline but I couldn't really write that in here with Emily being all unconscious and stuff...

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER THOUGH D: Just sort of had to get this one over with and then we shall have an epic battle scene (that's what it says on the outline at least xD)

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	19. Sorry Guys!

Alright so it's been years sense I updated _any _of my stories on this account so I probably should… and soon. So I will… maybe… soon. Hopefully! I'll see what I can write tonight, tomorrow, and Friday and see what will be dished out this weekend! Maybe something this week if I type quickly enough on the school's computer.

But ah, sorry for the delay. I'll see if I can edit these babies up and type up some new chapters for your eager eyes! Thank you so much for reading and leaving your reviews. It certainly means a lot to me!

-DOHWUW


End file.
